


There's a Moon Waning Crescent

by austinthegrouch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Kya, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Meetings, Fluff, Kya is the nicest, Lit Major!Kya, Past Lin/Tenzin - Freeform, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinthegrouch/pseuds/austinthegrouch
Summary: The cutest girl Kya's ever seen is drinking herself to oblivion at her house party. Kya's trying her best to prevent that.





	There's a Moon Waning Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one day. I might not. But writing femslash is fun.

She drinks cheap wine straight from the bottle like the sort of trashy heroine they sell in box sets down at the corner store, drinking to get drunk, and Kya thinks she's in love. She's always had a thing for old cliches, the more nauseating the better. But it's not just her drinking habits that have her going. This chick has legs as blissful as pancakes on Sunday so late it's breakfast, the type she'd paint in the grip of a manic episode in the middle of the night like it was her last connection to reality. Lips like Rihanna in a makeup ad, black ringlets and ripped skinny jeans like all of her rocker teen fantasies.

And she's not exaggerating. Her alcoholic acquaintance really is that pretty. 

She's not exactly sure how they got there, only that everything in her wants to do it again. The girl looks at her for the first time, eyes bright like only drunks and sobbing widows get. From the tear tracks staining her adorable cheeks, she guesses a mix of both.

"Ever made out with a girl before?" Even her voice is that perfect raspy blend, between dying and gorgeous. Kya just nods. 

"I'd rather we do it when you can actually remember it though." She's an adult with a staunch moral code, goddammit, even if it hurts to deny this girl anything. She just sighs and takes another gulp. Kya's still not sure how she's managed without gagging, a sheer testament to the girl's inner strength. Or alcohol tolerance.

"Figures you'd be a nice girl. You look the part. It's cute." She blushes then, fully aware of how closely the object of her infatuation is watching her. She plays awkwardly with the tab on her coke can (she can't drink on her meds and probably wouldn't anyway) and thinks of a response.

"You don't have to be a nice girl to not want to take advantage. But I'll accept being called cute." The girl giggles in response, completely at odds with her too-cool-to-exist hipster appearance, and Kya can literally feel herself sinking deeper. Is this the elusive gap moe?

"So cutie, what's your name?"

"Kya Hakoda. It's my roommate's party."

"Kya Hakoda." She says it slowly, as if to wrap her beautiful mouth around all the syllables one by one. "I like it. It's pretty."

"Yours must be too, if it belongs to someone like you." Kya runs her mouth, like she always does when she's talking to a pretty girl, and she wants to die. In the good way. Not like last year.

"Did you never have Freshman English back in high school? The whole 'a rose by any name would smell just as sweet' bullshit Juliet swooned over?" The girl says. They both laugh. Romeo and Juliet is such an easy target that her nerdy soul should be offended, but for a second she doesn't care. This lady's worth a few ideological sacrifices.

"Exactly. You said it yourself. Total bullshit." Kya replies. The girl just smirks and she's suddenly reminded of her childhood crush on Aunt Azula.

"So the cutie has a mouth on her." 

"It's a nice mouth. One you might be able to touch one day if you stop depriving me of your name." She fakes an anguished gasp, as if she's drowning. She definitely is.

"That's a wonderful incentive. It's Lin. Lin Beifong. And now, excuse me, but I'm about to fall asleep on your coffee table." While Kya definitely appreciates the mental image, she's personally experienced the pain of sleeping on the coffee table. And Lin is definitely too drunk to drive. So it's for completely altruistic reasons that she offers for her to stay the night. 

"You can sleep in the guest room. Come on." She grabs her hand (that much is okay she thinks) and drags/carries her over. She falls asleep on the covers of the small futon. The girl's had a rough night. Kya tucks her in, careful to avoid physical contact. Before she leaves, she grabs a bottle of Tylenol and an empty glass and sets it on the night stand. She'd fill the glass, but the water'd get stale. She shuts the light and returns to the party, mind still on the lovely Ms. Beifong. She hopes Lin'll remember her in the morning.


End file.
